1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses and methods of operating the same, and more particularly, to acquiring an MR image by three-dimensional (3D) spatial encoding by simultaneously acquiring MR signals of multiple slices of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging presents an image by using information that is acquired through resonance after exposing an atomic nucleus to a magnetic field. Resonance of an atomic nucleus refers to a phenomenon in which when a specific high frequency wave is input to an atomic nucleus magnetized by an external magnetic field, the atomic nucleus having a low energy state is excited to a high energy state by absorbing high-frequency energy. Different types of atomic nucleuses respectively have different resonance frequencies, and resonance is influenced by the intensity of an external magnetic field. Numerous atomic nucleuses are present in a human body, and hydrogen nucleuses are generally used for MRI.
For acquisition of magnetic resonance (MR) images, there is a need for technologies capable of processing MR images within a short time.